User blog:Galade/Future prospects
'Introduction' Hi all! I'm new to this wiki and I couldn't help but contributing, keep in mind that all the content i'll be posting here comes from installed versions that belong to other companies different from ZQgame. Even if the main designer of the apk is YD online , abroad versions result from the collaboration between YD online and other bussiness partners (take as an example the korean version, where the partners are AfreecaTV and Ncucu -wich apparently is some kind of sub branch of YD online, it seems they particularlly developed the game-). I explain this so you don't keep your hopes up too soon, even if our version shares its developers with the others that have been in the market for longer, there's no gurantee the same content will we avaliable for us any time soon, or avaliable at all. PS: I would appreciate all the help I can get translating any foreging languages (I am native spanish and english speaker, but I have no knowledge of asian languages). Galade. ='Korean version (aka: March of million mercenaries -MoMM-)'= Who hosts it? As stated above, as far as my kwoledge goes the host is YD online. You can visit the host page HERE Where to download? The download link is included in the host page, however you can download it from the Play Store HERE It shouldn't give you any trouble regarding your location, if it were, you may follow THIS GUIDE Official website. The official korean website is runned by Ncucu and can be found HERE Facebook / Blog *You may access the oficial facebook page HERE *The oficcial blog can be found HERE =Distinct content= Here I'll keep posting whatever content I find on the korean version of the apk, so we can all have an aproximated idea of what to expect regarding future updates. As I explained before I know no Korean at all, therefore I'll try to gather as much info as I can with the resources I have. 'Guild System' So far I haven't been able to get into any guild since i'm only lvl 7, but I can show you the general menus and the Ranking Board. The system seems quite standard, guild lvl system and all, I don't know yet if this level requires any kind of guild pvp or just contributions in gold/ stars. Guild1.png| Guild2.png|Two options Guild3.png|Rankings Guild4.png|Rewards shop. 'Boss Raid' As this content has been confirmed for Brave Brigade I'll add this info in its respective page as well as in here as I get new information about it. Thankfully I've found this video that gives a good all around idea on what to expect. So far it seems the system is quite simple, the squad build is the same as in any other ingame content but, as in the arena, you can't take any friend's mercenary (or so it seems). So far it seems: *It has an individual score counter. *It takes into account the % of damage you have done to the boss. *You gain extra gold depending on the previous % *There are several point tiers that upon reaching give specific rewards. 'Mercenaries' You can find the full merc list for the korean version HERE 'Event Shops' =International News= The Korean Economic Daily: "YD Online Reports Dissappointing Results"*1 "YD Online revealed its second-quarter financial results. On a consolidated basis, it posted sales of 5.7 billion won, operating loss of 1.2 billion won and net loss of 2.4 billion won for the second quarter. Compared to a quarter ago, sales, operating profit and net profit all fell 30.7 percent, 375.6 percent, and 317.5 percent, respectively. The company blamed the disappointing results on the increased expenses related to the localization of its “March of Million Mercenaries” game, plus the increased investment to launch the “Encounters Dragon” game which is now enjoying a rising popularity. In particular, the domestic sales of “March of Million Mercenaries” which achieved the highest share in YD Online’s first-half sales, took a downturn, dragging down the overall profitability. AYD Online official said, “To debut the ‘March of Million Mercenaries’ game in the global market gradually, we had to expand development specs to cope with various requirements of our partners in North America, Europe, Taiwan, and Japan. We, accordingly, could not focus on domestic services in the first half.” *To sum up, players are now expending less money on in-app purchases all around, however on a positive turn the company states that they are investing more money and time in the non korean versions of their apk, wich should benefit us international players as long as it keeps being profitable. *1Source. Category:Blog posts